You Called Me It So I Became It
by Kushina81
Summary: Naruto runs away in this story and comes back later, in the beginning he doesn't seem that bad but you will find out later. Dark Naruto. No pairing. Please let me know if you like it. Give me suggestions. Review! I own nothing but my imagination.


You Called Me It So I Became It

Chapter 1 – Change

I was running through the forest. I've been running for 20 minutes. I wanted to stop but my life depended on it. I was tired. My clothes were torn, I had splinters in my feet, multiple cuts and bruises all over my body, and I was bleeding everywhere.

I was running when I tripped and fell down a hill, I landed in a cave like thing. I hurt all over, I wanted to scream but I couldn't, I was out of breath. I was going to try and get up but I stopped when I could hear the foot steps up above. There were a group of people, five civilians and two ninja's.

"Where are you little Demon, we won't hurt you we only want to play" One of the ninja's said. You could hear all the snickers in the background.

'_Why? Why do they hurt me? Why do they hate me? What have I ever done?' _I thought while silently crying when a shadow came over me.

"Looks like we found him" One of them said while grinning.

"No stay back!" I cried out.

But they didn't listen. I saw one of them pulling out a knife.

"No! NO!" I screamed but it was too late.

'_Where am I?' I thought while looking at my surroundings. It was dark and there was this big cage in front of me. Then I froze when I heard a voice calling me._

"**Come closer kit" the voice said.**

"Who are you?" I asked while I went closer to the cage. When I got there I saw a big fox with nine tails.

"You're the Kyubi…" I said shocked.

"**Yes and I mean no harm, trust me! Now let me explain. The forth hokage, your father, sealed me into you-"he didn't get to finish**

"WAIT WHAT?! THE FORTH HOKAGE WAS MY FATHER?!" I yelled.

"**CALM DOWN KIT YOUR GIVING ME A HEAD ACH" Kyubi yelled. I shut up right away.**

"**Ok let me tell you everything" he started.**

_**Time Skip~**_ 20 minutes later.

"I see… so my parents loved me! And now I know the attack wasn't your fault, you were controlled. I forgive you ya know" I said while crying

"**Thanks kit, now listen I want you to leave the village, you can come back later, when you are stronger, I am going to train you." He said**

"Really?" I asked

"**Yes really, now wake up and go pack. Wake we up when you get to the gate" Kurama said**

"You got it" I said with a foxy grin.

_**Outside mind scape**_

I woke up in the training grounds forest, I hurt all over but I ignored it, I had to go pack. I ran to my apartment and grabbed my clothes and put them in a bag. When I was done packing I wrote a letter to the Hokage then left.

_**A few hours later when Naruto escaped **_

"Hokage Naruto has left!" an ANBU said as he appeared in the Hokage's office.

"WHAT? Are you sure?" The old man yelled.

"Yes we even found this note addressed to you." The ANBU said while giving him the note.

The Hokage opened it and started to read

_Dear jiji,_

_I'm leaving the Village. I don't like being called a demon and I don't want to live the rest of my life being beaten to the verge of death every day, I hope you will forgive me for leaving but I will be back, you were the only one nice to me. You were like a grandpa to me. Farewell._

_Love, Uzumaki Naruto _

_P.S Don't let the village party too much._

"No Naruto! Damn I failed you" the hokage said while having tears stream down his face. He looked up at the Hokage Mountain and looked at the fourths face. "I have failed you too Minato"

"Inu send out a search party right away!" the Hokage shouted.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Inu said.

_A Week Later_

"**Ok Kit now that we found a place to live for the next couple years, I Want to teach you a jutsu that will help you train." Kyubi said.**

"Ok! What is it?" I asked excited.

"**The Kage bushin no jutsu" Kurama said.**

Hokage's Office

The hokage was quietly doing paper work when someone kicked the door opened.

"Jiriya, I think I know what brings you here" the hokage said while looking up.

"You damn well do, I was on a mission when I heard MY grandson left cause his life was a living HELL" Jiriya yelled leaking killing intent.

"I know but you can't blame this all on me! He IS your grandson you were supposed to take care of him" hokage said annoyed.

"I-I know" Jiriya said sadly.

"Well what are you going to do now?" The hokage asked while smoking his pipe.

"Well if it was up to me I would slaughter the council right now but I won't, I'm going after my 6 year old grandson and I'm hoping he will forgive me." Jiriya said while disappearing.

"I pray you find him" the hokage said.

_**Time skip 6 years later, Naruto if 12**_

"So we're going to head back for the chunin exams?" A blonde asked.

"**Yes and please kick their butts, don't show who you are at first and keep your strength hidden" Kurama said**

"I'm used to putting a mask on" I said.

"**Please get going, I'm going to sleep" Kyubi said.**

_Konoha Gate_

A figure with blonde wild hair, a black cape with red flames at the bottom and ANBU styled clothes approached the Hidden leaf Village.

"Excuse me, who are you and what is your purpose here?" A Chunin asked

"My Name is Kit Kurama and I am here for the Chunin Exams" I said.

"Very well please come in and go see the Hokage for the papers" He said

"Thank you very much." I said.

I was walking down the street when I saw a shop I recognized. Ichiraku's Ramen! I Ran inside.

"Two bowl's of miso ramen to go please" Naruto yelled.

"Coming right up young man!" and old man behind the counter said.

I placed the money down on the counter when he passed me my bowls.

"Hey don't I know you?" the old man asked.

"No sorry must have got me mixed up with someone else" I said

"Yes I guess your right he left. Well I hope you come back" he said with a smile.

"Oh I will" I said with a foxy grin.

I ran out of the shop and started jumping across roof tops while eating my ramen. When I got to the Hokage office I was done my Ramen.

"Excuse me miss I am here to get papers from the Hokage" I said

"Yes you can go in" she said

"Thanks I said while walking to the Hokage's door, I didn't feel like knocking so I just walked in. I found the Hokage arguing with Jiriya of the sanin, my Godfather.

"Sorry but we are in the middle of a discussion right now please come back later" The Hokage said looking at me. Jiriya looked at me too. It's probably look so bad ass this my fox mask and ANBU clothes and a black cape with red at the bottom, and my fingerless gloves I have on.

'Hey Kurama Can I tell them?' I asked

'**If that's what you want.' He growled.**

'Ok thanks' I said

'**Don't thank me squirt it's disgusting.' He roared.**

"Are you going to leave" the Hokage asked.

"Can you please tell the ANBU to leave and put the silencing jutsu up, you Jiriya of the Sanin can stay" I said calmly. They looked at me confused but did as I asked. 

"Ok who are you and what do you want?" the Hokage asked leaking killing intent trying to scare me.

"I wanted to be in the Chunin Exams _jiji_" I said

"N-Naruto is that you?" he asked. That caught Jiriya's attention

I slowly pulled down my mask reviling my whiskers and my blonde wild hair that grew a lot. Now I look exactly like my father besides my whiskers.

"Miss Me Jiji?" I asked laughing.

The Hokage jumped off his chair and pulled me into a hug, I hugged back. He was crying now. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I thought you were never going to come back, I got worried! Oh and as you already said this is Jiriya of the Sanin." The Hokage said

Jiriya had tears streaming down his face; he was not ready to face me.

I slowly walked over to him and hugged him. He and the hokage were surprised.

"I have always wanted to meet my godfather" I said while he hugged back.

"You knew?" he asked.

"Yes and I know of mother and father as well, I have known since I was 6" I said calmly.

"Who told you?" Jiriya asked. The Hokage was thinking the same thing.

"Well that's a secret for now, and I forgive you for not taking care of me when my life was hell, and I thank you for looking for me when I left." I said

"Thank you Naruto, But how did you know?" he asked.

"You almost found me a couple of times, your good Ero-godfather. And for now please call me Kurama, kit Kurama." I said

"What? Why didn't you let me find you" he asked pulling out of the hug.

"Because I wasn't ready to come back." I said

"I see" he said.

"So jiji I want to take the chunin exams and become a ninja of the hidden leaf, also Ero-sensei for not taking care of me when I was younger you're going to train me." I said.

"Fine gaki, but you will go through I a lot of pain" He said with I grin.

"Don't worry I have been to hell and back already" I said staring off into nothing. What I said made them frown.

"Ok the Chunin Exams will be in a week" The Old man said.

"Don't place me on a team jiji I can take care of myself" I said

"Ok" he said

"Ok gaki meet me and training ground 53 tomorrow at 7 sharp, don't be late" Jiriya said then disappeared.

"I still have my apartment right jiji?" I asked and he nodded. Then I left hearing 'Welcome Back Naruto' I smiled at that.

"**Naruto I can't wait for them to see the real you" the Kyubi said laughing **

"Yes I will, very soon" I said.

_**Chunin exams day- Naruto learned the summoning jutsu**_

I wanted to look normal so I wore a black shirt with a red swirl on the black and black pants. I also had my leaf forehead protector on.

While in the building I easily passed the door with the genjutsu and walked into the right room. There were people from different villages looking at me with evil glares and leaking killing intent trying to scare me. I pretended to look scared. I was looking around when I saw some people I used to know so I walked over to them.

"Who are you?" a boy named Sasuke Uchiha asked.

"Kurama, who are you?" I asked knowing who he was.

"Uchiha Sasuke, this is my team Sakura and Sai" he said pointing to two people behind him. They both waved and a waved back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, are these other leaf genin your friends too?" I asked.

"Ah yes this is Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Sikamaru, and Chouji." He said pointing to people huddled in a group around them. They all said hello, as did I.

"Sit down you little shit, I am the first Procter, now your first test will be a written exam there are 10 questions you have an hour to do it, if we catch you cheating you will get 2 marks off each time you're caught." A guy with a scar on his face said as everyone sat down.


End file.
